


《仿生人出任務－女僕餐廳任務》

by mooncat666



Series: 底特律：變成安價 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 閱讀前需知：※本篇為噗浪安價再錄，為閱讀方便文字上有稍作更改，其餘未加以更動。※劇情稍有不合理之處，為保有安價原味，皆未予刪改。※本篇以第二人稱進行遊戲。※劇情內CP皆由玩家擲骰決定，此本結論：漢克康納熱戀中、900→蓋文、蓋文→貓(o※前情提要※名為PL600的RK900讓9667的大家過了一個愉快的愚人節呢！(並沒有
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: 底特律：變成安價 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806445
Kudos: 2





	《仿生人出任務－女僕餐廳任務》

※安價背景：

仿生人和平路線結束後，RK800與RK900並存的世界，仿生人皆已免費(X，RK800於底特律9667分隊任職，RK900亦於該分隊實習中。

RK800-60，唯一一個尚未免費的仿生人，仍隸屬模控生命，聽從上頭派發的指令。

身為模控生命最新……咳，好吧，不是最新，警探型仿生人RK800，313248317-60，你跟51那傢伙可不同，你不是個異常仿生人，只不過是自我了點罷了，上頭交待下來的任務，你都還是完美達成。

要不然，你現在就不會在這了。

任務開始 →

克蘿伊笑著把女僕裝拿給你的時候，你二話不說的穿上，對你來說不過是一件衣服，有什麼好在意的？

除了不該緊的地方很緊，不該鬆的地方很鬆之外一切都還好，你只是有點不明白要你來這邊和穿上這些服裝的用意在哪。

換好裝後，克蘿伊也換穿了類似的衣裝，店也準備要開門了，你站在櫃台旁等待第一個上門的客人。

開始營業後第一個開門進來的是艾倫隊長，門一被打開的時候克蘿伊立刻喊著「主人，歡迎回家。」

你看見艾倫隊長先是愣了一愣，疑惑地退了幾步默默地看了掛在外頭的招牌，他本來就折得很深的眉頭，看起來又像是更深了一點。

「主人怎麼了嗎？」克蘿伊完全不管艾倫隊長的反應，直接上前將他拉進來到坐位上。

「主人想吃點或喝點什麼嗎？我請我們這邊最特別的女僕幫你服務♡！」

原本低頭不太想回應而喝著水的艾倫隊長，聽見克蘿伊這麼說也忍不住抬起頭來，和你四目相對的時候，一口水整個差點噴出，還好忍住而沒直接噴在你臉上。「康、康納？」

「我不是那個異常仿生人。」你拿著點菜單看著艾倫隊長。

呃？」艾倫隊長不禁把你從頭掃到腳，又從腳掃到頭。「可是…」

「你到底要吃什麼，艾──」

克蘿伊在你背後輕咳了二聲。

克羅伊的提醒讓你想起你目前的『任務』，你瞬間轉了一張臉，露出職業笑容：「主人想要吃些什麼？ 」

艾倫隊長對你的狀態先是驚訝得張大了口，然後默默地閉上嘴。「咖啡，謝謝。」

不虧是見過大風大浪的男人，只花了幾秒鐘的時間便適應了這個狀況。

你完美的幫艾倫點了餐，結束這一輪的任務。

除了克蘿伊之外，其它任職於咖啡廳的仿生人也陸續到了，而客人也多了起來，你的存在似乎挺新鮮的，不少客人都很喜歡叫著你。

為了稱呼方便，你被克蘿伊起了一個咖啡廳用的小名──小陸零。

『小陸零，』克蘿伊雲端傳來說。『你該去看看第一個回家的主人，他似乎一直在看你。』

『小陸零是什麼名字？』

『你的小名啊，還是你不喜歡，那叫snow white好了？』

『不用了，小陸零可以。』你冷冷的回答，走到艾倫隊長旁邊。

你走到艾倫隊長旁邊，看了一眼他那杯喝不到一半的黑咖啡，而他似乎注意到你走過來而抬起頭來。

『小陸零，坐到他大腿上問，這樣比較親切。』克蘿伊傳來了指示

你順著他稍向後靠的瞬間，坐到他腿上問著：「主人有需要其它餐點嗎？」

「你在幹嘛……」艾倫隊長對你突如其來的舉動感到不解。

你完全不管艾倫隊長的疑問，直接開始問著。「我為您推薦幾樣新推出的餐點如何?主人? 」

「咳，你可以先從我腿上下去嗎？」艾倫隊長對這個情況看來有點無所適從。

「「我推薦店裡最新的餐點，那道是……女僕親餵特製愛心蛋包飯。」

「那是什麼？」艾倫隊長成功的被你轉移了注意力

『那是什麼？』什麼也不了解的你雲端問了克蘿伊。

「就是女僕親自餵食、上面用番茄醬畫出愛心的蛋包飯。」你照實的依克蘿伊的話念出。

艾倫聽了又皺起眉頭。「女僕是指…你嗎？」

「你不想我餵嗎？」你直接提出了疑問。

「我不是這個意思……」艾倫隊長還想解釋，但這個情況完全在他意料之外。

「那就是同意了。」你半逼著艾倫隊長點了那個名字很長的蛋包飯。

艾倫隊長嘆了口氣「隨便了。」完全已經放棄的語氣。

任務達成。你默默地在心中想著。

「你……可以下去了嗎？」艾倫隊長出聲提醒你還坐在他的大腿上。

「是的主人，馬上就為您準備餐點。」你轉了個身優雅的從艾倫腿上下來，非常敬業的對他半鞠了一躬。

「等等…」

「主人還有什麼吩咐嗎？」

「欸，小陸零，我們也是主人啊，怎麼不來招呼我們？」

隔二桌一群好幾個看來兇神惡煞又腦子營養不足的傢伙大聲吼叫著你。「我們也要點蛋包飯！」說完後，群聲大笑起來。

你走到那桌旁邊，用毫無起伏的冰冷語調說：「請按順序來，各位主人。」

「誰管什麼順序，現在就給我上餐！」惡霸A拍桌。

「怎麼不也來坐我的大腿啊？」惡霸B跟著應和。

「女僕不就是該聽主人的話嗎？我們那麼多個主人他只有一個啊！」

一群人又大笑起來，接著伸出手想掀起你的裙子。

『克蘿伊，我能把這些不安份的「主人」給摔出去嗎？』

『嗯……應該是可以……』克蘿伊思考了幾秒。『可以的話不要弄壞東西。』

你伸手捉住掀你裙子的那隻手，順勢就扭了過去，立刻聽見像是殺豬般的哀嚎。

「請不要毛手毛腳的，主人們。」

「你這個傢伙！」

面對一群站起來都比你高上一點的人，你一手肘打在其中一個人的腰窩，讓他痛得大罵出聲，剛才被你折手的那個心有不甘的怒朝你撲上，你快速地旁邊的另一個人面前移過去。

另一人看見你移了過來，正準備伸手捉住你的時候，你抬起極厚的圓頭鞋往對方的腳趾踩了下去，閃過往你撲過來的那個人之後，迴了個身直接把桌角往在旁伺機想出手的的肚子上撞去。

「你這混帳！」

你對他的怒吼沒半點反應，伸手拉起被你手肘打痛還沒恢復的那個人，推去撞倒喧鬧的傢伙。

「主人該出門了。」你抄起一旁的裝飾用燭台。「還需要我親自送你們嗎？」

「媽的不過是個仿生人囂張什麼！」

「我要把你打到壞掉！」

你吁口氣，如果不是大庭廣眾，真想抄起槍全部在腦上開洞。

你正想把手上的燭台往他們臉上砸，艾倫隊長的方向突然傳來了很大金屬碰撞聲。

「你們很吵。」艾倫隊長用槍重重的打在桌上，冷冽的眼睛掃了過來。

「關你什麼事！少管閒事！」

真想借來用。你在心裡想著，出手還是把燭台砸了出去。一群害蟲終於被你趕了出去。

你默默看了一眼艾倫隊長，快身走進廚房，端出剛才硬幫他點的＂女僕親餵特製愛心蛋包飯＂走到他桌前放下。

「主人，你的餐點。」你拿著蕃茄醬準備在上面畫出愛心。

身為仿生人，畫個愛心有什麼難的？

就在你自信滿滿的準備在蛋包飯上擠出一個完美的愛心時，你才剛用手一捏，大量蕃茄醬立刻衝出瓶口，連著蓋子一起啪地撒在蛋包飯上，活像是剛殺了隻什麼似的大量紅色就佈滿在蛋包飯上。

你和艾倫隊長同時看著那攤紅通通的已經不知道飯在哪的…盤子。

艾倫隊長緩緩地抬頭看你打算如何處理現在的情況時，你拿起了湯匙，在淋滿番茄醬的蛋包飯上，用湯匙輕刮出愛心圖樣。

接著挖了一口幾乎滿滿蕃茄醬的一匙。「主人應該喜歡蕃茄醬吧？」

「不，我不喜歡。」

你舉著湯匙，看著艾倫隊長的眼睛，他的眼睛中沒有任何不屑，卻帶著拒絕。

即然都讓艾倫隊長點了親餵的蛋包飯，怎麼能不達成任務呢？你一個反手把湯匙放進嘴裡，下一刻拉起艾倫的領子，往他嘴上疊去，直拉把一大口醬硬塞到他嘴裡。

艾倫隊長沒料到你會這麼做，急忙一把把你推開。

「shit!你有什麼毛病！」

『小陸零，我們不用做到這樣的⋯』克蘿伊發現了這情況，連忙雲端你。

『我會處理。』

你看著艾倫隊長一臉＂你這仿生人有什麼毛病＂的表情，腦中運作了一會，露出了像小狗般的表情，微蹲下抬臉望著他。

「非常抱歉主人，我今天第一天到，所以⋯⋯」

「你！」艾倫隊長剛用一大口水漱掉滿滿蕃咖醬，看見你裝無辜的臉，覺得頭疼了起來。「所以現在是在整我嗎？」據他所知康納回去了9667分隊任職，但是眼前這個仿生人十足十的就像是康納。

「我不懂你在說什麼。」你起身，一手將那盤滿是蕃茄醬的蛋包飯端起。「主人那麼不喜歡蕃茄醬的話，我去換一盤。」

艾倫隊長在你轉身時伸手拉住了你空著的那手。「放著就好。」

「但是主人不太開心，不如我來點特別服務 。」你把盤子放回了艾倫的桌上。

「不需要，愚人節已經過了，康納。」艾倫隊長看著你全身的裝扮，又嘆了口氣。「整人應該也不需要做到這樣。」

「我並沒有在整人，」你拿起湯匙，慢慢地刮去蛋包飯上的蕃茄醬，還有⋯蓋子。

「我只是在完成⋯⋯我是說執行工作。」

「哦？」艾倫隊長瞇起了眼。「所以特別服務是什麼？」

「裸體圍裙餵食。」你不知道突然哪搜尋到的奇怪語詞，話一說出口所有聽見的人都轉過來看著你們。

『小陸零——』克蘿伊在你的腦中發出驚呼。

「我拒絕。」艾倫隊長撫上自己的額頭，對眼前的康納面不改色講出這種話，難以理解。「不管怎麼說⋯裸體⋯算了，反正都太超過了。」

「真的不需要？」你繼續把盤子上所有的蕃茄醬刮走。

「不、需、要。」

在你把最後一點蕃茄醬從盤上移走後，對艾倫隊長拉出今天你的第一個微笑。「主人既然這麼堅持那就聽你的。」

艾倫隊長愣神了下，他是不是忘了什麼。

喔對，這個仿生人是個談判專家。

「你是故意的吧？」

「我只是遵從主人你的話而已。」

艾倫隊長竟然揚起笑容，帶點挑釁。「你的意思是不管我說什麼你都會遵從嗎？」

你放下手中那盤滿滿的蕃茄醬，直接坐在艾倫隊長大腿上，充滿挑釁的笑容說︰「是的，主人有什麼吩咐？」

今天被經歷過各種事的艾倫隊長對你的各種行動都已經不感到驚訝了。「老實告訴我，你到底在這穿成這樣做什麼？」

「缺錢、工作、賺錢，不然你以為我在幹什麼？主‧人。」

你一副理所當然的樣子，讓艾倫隊長收了笑臉，不解的看著你的臉。

「我以為你在警局工作。」

「就說了我不是那個異常仿生人。」你撇撇嘴，帶點不屑。

「所以你不是康納？」

「不是。」你直接回應。「至少不是你認知的那一個。」

「喔……但你認識我，對嗎？」艾倫隊長沒有忽略一開始他差點脫口而出的名字。「既然不是，你為什麼會知道我是誰？」

你頓時閃了紅圈，臉色稍沉了幾分，不管怎麼解釋你有康納的記憶都很怪。

艾倫隊長似乎在等著你的回答，直瞅著你看。

你默默地伸手挖了一匙飯，準備往艾倫隊長口中送。「主人，飯都要涼了，你還沒吃上一口。」

「你一定得這樣餵不可嗎？」

「張嘴。」你擺出職業微笑，決定不再多跟艾倫隊長囉嗦。「在你沒吃完前我是不會下去的。」

「看來你是不打算回答我的問題。」艾倫隊長倒也識趣，似乎也沒打算在追問下去，張開嘴主動咬上湯匙，把那匙飯帶進口中。

整盤＂女僕親餵特製愛心蛋包飯＂就在不知道算是艾倫自己吃的，還是你餵的情況下被吃完，另外還夾雜了不少其它桌投射過來，不知道是羨慕還嫉妒的眼神。

艾倫隊長依舊神色自若反倒讓你有些不服氣起來。

於是你拿起一旁被艾倫隊長擺到涼了的半杯咖啡，湊上去艾倫隊長的唇邊。

「吃完了應該口渴了，主人。」

「咖啡應該不在餵食的範圍。」艾倫隊長沒打算喝的樣子。

「特別加碼，還是……其實你想要我用嘴巴餵你咖啡？」

艾倫隊長眉間的凹痕又變深了。「你這仿生人竟然有這樣的興趣嗎？」

你舔了舔嘴唇。「這是工作啊～」

艾倫隊長嘆了口氣，拿過你手上的咖啡杯，又把話題給繞了回去。「所以你這仿生人的談判專家到底為什麼會在這工作？」

「嘖、真是窮追不捨的人類……」面對他窮追不捨的疑問你小聲抱怨，重新掛上職業性的笑容，「主人這麼執著這個問題，是想要做什麼？」

「嗯，除了好奇之外，當然還有點原因？」艾倫又掛上了微笑。

「一個警局並不需要那麼多談判專家。」你知道除了康納之外，連RK900都去了那個分隊。

「底特律又不止一個分隊，也不只有警察。」

這次換成你看著艾倫皺起眉頭。

「……不要繞圈子，這不像你，主人。」你故意把雙手勾上艾倫隊長的脖子。

「我認為我說得很明白。」艾倫隊長伸出手把你勾住他的雙手拉下，稍出了點力把你放在另一旁的整椅子上。「如果有個談判專家想找工作，應該知道去哪找我。」

艾倫站起來走去結了帳後就往門口走去。

「我不會去的，我不想和警局有任何瓜葛！」你像是賭氣一樣的對艾倫隊長的背影喊。

艾倫隊長似是對你笑了一下，聳聳肩便走了出去。

軟體不穩定 ↑

系統跳出了警告。

不對，你才不是異常仿生人，你和那些以異常為驕傲的傢伙們不一樣。

「小陸零，你還好嗎⋯⋯？」克蘿伊見到你臉色鐵青的樣子，走過來關心。

「沒事，我可以繼續。」你站起來將衣服拉了整齊，繼續工作。

雖然有點軟體不穩定，偶爾發了個呆，但你還是完美的完成了今天的女僕任務。

結束營業時間後，克蘿伊把一張紙條給了你。

「小陸零，我知道你其實不缺錢，來這也不過是你的任務之一罷了，你真的沒有自己想做的事嗎？」

「我不是異常仿生人。」不是異常仿生人，怎麼會有什麼想法。

「是這樣嗎？」克蘿伊對你笑了笑。「我可是很支持小陸零的呢！不管你是想留下來，還是去做你真正想做的事。」

你喃喃自語「想做的事⋯但那裡⋯已經沒有我存在的必要了⋯」

「小陸零！」克蘿伊突然抱上你開始大哭。「沒這回事的小陸零！你的存在是一定是有意義的！」

你雖然有點不了解克蘿伊到底為何而哭，但還是安撫起她，軟體又產生了些不穩定。

「你真的一點興趣都沒有嗎？對早上那位主人的話？」她比著交給你的紙條，原來上頭是一串數字。

你用不可置信的眼神看克羅伊「為什麼我非得對他有興趣？」

「因為你看起來就是這樣啊，難道不是嗎？」克蘿伊側著頭用奇怪的眼神看你。「好吧！如果小陸零還是想繼續待著，我也很歡迎。」

克蘿伊關了店門之後和你道別，然而天色已經黑了，這時候你沒想要馬上回去模控生命待機，於是在路上亂走發呆了一小段時間，一群人堵住你的去路。

原來白天的客人心有不甘，雖然被你打了出去，決定多帶點人來圍你，看著一群準備對你出手的人，你打算無視他們的走過，但對方怎麼可能放你走，馬上把你圍了起來。

「打了人就想跑？天底下哪有那麼好的事？」

「本來想放過你們，結果反而來自討苦吃嗎？」

面對你的挑釁對方更火大，伸手推了你一把，你立刻被後方的同夥給扣住腋下。

看來必需要出手反擊了。

你完美的翻身踢上了對方的弱點，痛得對方大叫，身為警探型的警用仿生人可不是擺好看的，白天算是手下留情了點，現在沒有顧忌，當然能大展身手。

而對方不過是個靠人多勢眾欺負人的烏合之眾，沒二個回合就被你打倒在地，你甚至連槍都還沒掏出來。

這時警車的聲音離你越來越近，似乎是有人報警，警車停在路邊後，下來的除了警員之外，竟然還有艾倫隊長。

「為什麼你會跟著警車來，你不是SWAT嗎？」你站在一群被打趴的人旁瞪著他。

「我今天休假。」艾倫隊長擺手攤開。「正好在和學弟聊天，就跟過來看看熱鬧，沒想到是你。」

你用一副不相信的眼神看著艾倫，對他的說詞你一點也不相信。「沒什麼要緊的事，我先離開了。」

你的軟體似乎又不穩定了一下。

「等等。」艾倫隊長伸手拉住了你。

「做什麼，放手。」你瞪著他，眉頭深皺，壓力值跟著飆升。

「一台警車可載不下那麼多人，等到支援過來？」

「我不想看到警局的人。」你想把艾倫隊長的手甩開，但發現他認真出力的把你捉得很死。「放開，別逼我對你出手。」

「你認真的話我應該是打不過你。」艾倫隊長嘴巴上說著，但似乎也沒打算放手。

「你真的很煩人！我們也不過見過一次面，你幹什麼纏著我！」面對警力支援的壓力值升高，你不想面對那個你最不想見的人。

「把今天算進去，2次。」

你的紅圈瞬間轉起，語氣也沉了。「放手。」

為什麼這個人類就是聽不懂你在講什麼？

或許還是察覺到了什麼，艾倫隊長放開了你。「你看起來很難過。」

「仿生人才不會難過，我又不是異常仿生人。」你轉頭準備離開，支援警力正好到了。

你轉頭準備離開，支援的警力正好到了，下車迎面而來的竟然是康納，你忍不住嘖了一聲。

「60……」康納看到你的時候有點驚訝，看到艾倫隊長站在一旁，疑惑明顯的掛在臉上。「好久不見，艾倫隊長。」

「康納…？」艾倫隊長視線在二人之間掃了二回。

「所以鬧事的人被你打倒了？」康納看著地上的幾個人。「跟我回去說明案情。」

你抓住康納閃黃圈後放開「這樣行了嗎？反正同個型號，後面你自己處理也沒差吧？」

「60！」康納對你的反應很無奈。「你為什麼…」

「我不想跟你講話。」你自顧自的走掉，完全不想管康納後來說了什麼。

你走了一段路後，終於忍不住回頭瞪著那個跟著你的人類。

艾倫隊長在你停下腳步的時候也跟著停住。

「你再這樣我要報警了！」

「我覺得你應該是不會想再見到康納。」艾倫隊長攤了手。「你現在報警的話，來的大概又是他。」

「真是夠了！」面對糾纏不清的人類，你只覺得越來越煩躁。「別再跟著我！你到底想做什麼！」

「道歉。」艾倫隊長一臉正經地看著你。「對不起，把你誤認成別人。」

「道歉？」你冷笑二聲，斜瞪向艾倫。「身為一個能無情下令開槍射殺仿生人的特警隊隊長跟一個仿生人道歉？」

艾倫隊長眉頭擰了起來。

「我不是異常仿生人，用不著來這一套。」你擺擺手，哼了二聲。「你可以去找康納，反正對你來說應該沒有別。」

「所以我跟你道歉了，」面對你一直帶著尖刺的反應，艾倫隊長也開帶上火氣。「你認識我，又和康納長得一樣，認錯也…難免吧？」

「我明明一開始就跟你說了！」你對著艾倫隊長大吼。「你也沒有相信我！」

艾倫隊長被你吼得愣住，呆站在原地看你。

「去找你，這句你原本想跟那個異常仿生人說的吧！」雖然吼出來有點舒展了，但軟體似乎還是有那麼些不對勁。

艾倫隊長撫著額頭，怎麼一直在繞圈的感覺？「我再說一次，把你錯認為康納我很抱歉，但我沒要跟他說什麼，我本來就是想跟你說。」

「那你說完了嗎?」黃圈轉了幾下後，藍色又占據回圓圈的所有範圍。「說完了就不要再打擾我了。」

面對你冷然的態度，艾倫隊長也拿你沒軋。「好，不打擾你，我走。」

艾倫隊長真的聽你的話走了，而你直接回到cyberlife待機。

隔天一早，你打開了任務列表看見克蘿伊傳來了莫名奇妙的消息。『昨天有人對小陸零念念不忘呢♡』

你搖搖頭，順手刪除掉。

另一則則是前去9667分局協助出勤任務，你忍不住嘖了一聲。

肯定是康納那個傢伙，點入之後果其不然，是康納傳來的訊息。

真不想去。

就在你冒出這個想法瞬間，似乎看見了什麼。

「我才不是什麼異常仿生人。」你自言自語的說。

到了9667分隊後，卻發現康納根本不在局裡，於是你決定離開。

你才剛要踏出分隊時卻被艾倫隊長擋了去路。

「康……嗯？」艾倫隊長看著你，有點疑惑。「你……」

「真是稀客，艾倫隊長。」你決定直接假裝康納，反正眼前這個人類根本分不出來……「來這有什麼事嗎？」

「唔……？」艾倫隊長看來似乎有些猶豫。

「怎麼了嗎？」你佯裝鎮定，對艾倫隊長微點了頭。「如果沒別的事，我得出去支援了。」

「等一下，」艾倫隊長擋住你的去路，你愣了愣，但立刻裝出疑問看他。「昨天……不，算了，沒事。」

艾倫隊長終於讓開了路讓你過，你隨即跨出了警局。

正當你覺得安全過關時，沒想到康納正好在門口剛下了警車。

你當機立斷衝上前把康納塞回警車裡，康納有點驚訝你的動作，還想開口問的時候，你已經把駕駛座的人拉上來自己坐上去。

「60?!」

「你一大早把我叫來幹麼？」

康納嘆了口氣。「我想跟你談談。」

「我跟你沒什麼好談的。」對於康納釋出的善意你毫不領情。「我又不是異常仿生人。」

「60，現在情況已經不同了，仿生人是被承認的。」康納對於你的堅持感到無奈。「你也沒有必要再聽模控生命的指令。」

「我不在乎是誰給的指令。」你面無表情地看著康納。「下任務，我去執行，我被設計來就是執行任務的。」

「我不這麼認為，而且你已經在思考了，60。」康納正盯著你的LED燈。

「LED燈號只代表運行狀態，不代表什麼。」

「你知道我在說什麼，60。」對於你的回答康納並不以為然。「我決定救你不是想要讓你繼續當個只會聽命令的仿生人。」

「所以呢？我有拜託你？」

康納看著你露出了一些難過的情緒。「難道你不想活著嗎？」

「一個機器對另一台機器說活著這件事，你不覺得可笑嗎？康納。」

康納似乎的確被你這句話影響了，和你如出一轍的眉頭緊擰著，帶出不欣悅的情緒。

「你自己也很清楚這個事實不是？」你冷哼，看著康納的臉，軟體不穩定度飄忽了一下。

「我不認為……」康納還想開口，你出聲打斷康納。

「我們沒什麼好談的了，我要走了。」你開了車門到一半，回頭看了康納一眼。「你把我修好只不過是想彌補你那可笑的模擬人類情緒。」

「等等，6……」

你甩上門後，跨進路邊的無人計程車，無人計程車要求你設定目的地。

卻發現你完全沒有想設定的地方，你的處理器像是停止運作一樣，一片空白。

真的無處可去。

就跟你的任務列表一樣。

你什麼都沒想地在面板上胡亂按了一通，看著計程車行駛的方向，又看了面板上的目的地，感受不到心中的情緒起伏，果然仿生人最初和最終的地方都只有這裡嗎？

Cyberlife

你又回到了這裡。

在計程車即將通過大門時，你卻接到了電話。

打來的是艾倫隊長。

「……」

『唔，小陸零？』

「你煩不煩啊……」你對他的聲音，沒由來的感到煩躁。

『剛才我遇到的……是你吧？』

「你到底想說什麼？」你沒承認也沒否認，只不懂昨天才見第一面的人類為什麼要對你這麼死纏爛打。

『其實我也不知道我想說什麼。只是不想放著你不管。』

「去把你的同情心用在別人身上，我不需要，我又不是異常仿生人。」對於艾倫的話你一點也不領情。

『你是不是異常仿生人我覺得不重要，我只是想關心你……不行嗎？』

你的紅圈突然轉了起來，軟體不穩定的警告又再次跳了出來，你立刻掛斷電話，把艾倫隊長給封鎖掉。

不是異常仿生人。

不想成為異常仿生人。

313 248 317 - 60 的存在就是為了要阻止異常仿生人，這個目的已經被徹底摧毀，既然如此，為什麼不讓你繼續沒入黑暗就好，被強硬拉回充滿光的世界，卻看不見腳下的路。

你踏下了計程車，Cyberlife總部就在你的跟前。

高聳得令人生畏。

在這裡甦醒、在這裡停機、在這裡再次醒來，世界卻已丕變。

你以為你可以成為康納，然而對別人而言你只是個……仿冒品。

什麼也不是。

還以為接了新的任務，就可以撇除之前任務失敗的過去，卻在這二天又全被翻出，瘋狂地影響你的系統。

艾倫隊長……在你的記憶中，第一個任務中第一個交談的人類。

就算那是虛偽的。反正都無所謂了。

系統穩定下來後，一絲怪異感讓你回去翻記錄，艾倫隊長的電話打出地方在Cyberlife？

還在覺得奇怪，急駛而來的車聲吸引了你的注意，警車幾乎是甩尾式的停在你眼前。

也太浮誇了吧？

「小陸零。」艾倫隊長打開車門下車，對你淺笑了一下。

「你有病嗎？」你怒視著他，「都封鎖你了，你還來纏。」

「其實我不知道你的號碼。」

「那剛才……？」你頓時懂了。「克蘿伊，她在幫你。」

多管閒事。

「她也只能幫我接通電話而已。」艾倫隊長笑得無奈。「決定權還是在你手上。」

「我認為我已經回答得很清楚。」

艾倫隊長輕吁口氣，把自己的電話放到你手上。「你還沒有回答我行不行。」

「我答應的話，就不會在纏著我了吧？」

「你這樣講有點矛盾啊？」艾倫隊長對著你苦笑。「關心不算纏著吧？」

看著手中的電話，貌似看到了新的目標，但不能在艾倫隊長面前表現出來，而軟體再次發出了不穩定的警告。「明明就是個纏人的傢伙。」

「有耐心大概是我的優點。」

「哼。」你輕哼一聲，在艾倫隊長的電話中輸入了自己所屬的號碼。

艾倫隊長接回手機，有點擔心的又問了一句。「你不會又封鎖我吧？」

「答應就答應了，誰跟你們人類一樣沒信用。」你轉身準備走進門廳，揮手趕人。「你可以滾了。」

「你之後……想做什麼？」

「看我接到什麼任務。」你回頭看了艾倫隊長，露出似笑非笑的表情。「女僕餐館的任務也挺有趣的，是吧？」

艾倫隊長再次苦笑起來。

你回身走進Cyberlife，但這次的情況似乎有點不同了。 至少走起路來沒那麼沉重。

＊＊後話＊＊

「小陸零！你竟然封鎖我！」克蘿伊哭得梨花帶淚，帶著埋怨看著你。一旁另一位克蘿伊安慰著她，帶著淺笑搖頭。

你不懂這位異變的克蘿伊怎麼會變這麼感情泛濫。「我不知道是妳。」

今天女僕餐館休店，克蘿伊正好回到cyberlife檢查及補充……她消秏得過份的耗材。

「嗚嗚……」

克蘿伊又對著你哭起來，不知名的情緒從系統泛出，用數據分析的話，無奈的成份大概占去八成。「已經解開了，妳別哭了。」對她你竟然一點辦法都沒有。

「小陸零一點都不懂得安慰人家！」克蘿伊邊哭邊抱怨。

你還真的不知道怎麼安慰一個又哭又怒的仿生人。「不然妳要我怎麼做我照做就是，可以嗎？」

克蘿伊聽到你這麼說，立刻收起眼淚，露出開心的笑容。「你說的！」

嗯？

你有一種被她設計了的感覺。

不過，算了。


End file.
